1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to capturing report data by use of a billing module.
2. Background Information
The ability to generate reports for advanced intelligent network (AIN) telecommunications services is highly desirable. Although billing features are provided for such services, reports do not always use the same data that is captured for bills.
Although a switch could be used to capture data required for the reports, relying on the switch consumes excessive network resources. That is, if the switch collects such data, the switch is tied up for the length of the call. Thus, another network element should be used to capture the appropriate data.
Other networks elements, such as a service control point, typically operate with data in a rigid pre-established standardized format. If additional data for the reports is desired, modifications to the format will be required. In this case, each service control point and each billing system in the telecommunications network has to be updated to be able to operate with the new format: a very burdensome process.
Another problem with trying to use billing data to generate reports is the frequency the data is received. Usually, billing systems are only updated once or twice a day. Because billing is generally not in real time, billing systems have no need for real time updates. In addition, schedules for forwarding data are usually pre-established and are difficult to modify. There is a need, however, for real time report generation.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a system that not only collects information in addition to the standard billing data, but also provides such information in a near real time manner.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art, as described below.